Hold Onto Me
by sooyoungfangirl
Summary: What if Coulson was the one who was enchanted by Lorelei? one-shot Philinda/Mayson/Coulvary


**What if Coulson was the one who went after Lorelei? Loved thinking about this AU. And oneshots were always my favorite. Hope you enjoy reading :)**

* * *

"Agent Coulson, the man with him, he's one of the best." May said to the female warrior in front of her.

"I see. I've been where you are, Melinda May. The man I cared for her, under her spell. So enchanted. Forsook his family, his friends, me. Steel yourself to do what's necessary. You're Agent Coulson…"

"He's not mine." May tried not to let the pain be shown.

"That's certainly true now. But know this Agent May, Philip the Son of Coul is no longer the man you knew. He will not hesitate to kill you." Sif said sadly.

"Phil won't kill me." May gave her a small smile.

"Do not let your feelings cloud your judgement." Sif looked at her alarmed.

"I'm not. He might try to kill me, but he won't" May said, as she was standing up. Ward entered the room.

"Security cameras just caught sight of them, they're in Vegas…" May didn't let him finish and headed for the cargo bay. Ward just let out a small sigh.

* * *

"Clear." May looked at the bed, the things that happened the night before, clear. Ward looked at her worriedly.

"It might not be what you think May." Ward said silently, but May didn't acknowledge what he said, and just reached for her phone.

"Fitz…" May started to say, and exited the room, followed by Lady Sif and Ward.

* * *

"You took my plane, I want it back." May said as she took defensive stand against Lorelei.

"Are you sure the plane is the only thing you want back?" The Asgardian smiled at her, and hit her. She flew across the room. She saw Coulson exit the cockpit. He might not have formally learned how to fly the plane, but he's sat with her enough times in the cockpit to pick up the basics.

"Coulson, you don't want to do this." May said, as she wiped the blood from her lip. She was slowly getting up from the floor.

"This was the plan May. Cross of Sif, take the plane, and eliminate anyone in our way." Coulson, slowly raised the gun, pointing it at May.

"Please get out of her way, May." Coulson almost sounded like he was begging May to just go along with the plan.

"It's her plan, not yours. Fight it, I know you Phil, you're stronger than this." May said, almost begging him to go back to his old self.

"Is this her? The beautiful warrior with a heart of ice? The woman who never saw you as anything more than a partner?" Lorelei said with amusement in her voice, studying May.

"Oh, my dear." Lorelei looked at Coulson, pulled him in for a kiss, then looking at May. May glared at her. Coulson looked apologetic.

"He told me who he desired before me, and between you and me, it sounded like it was you. But his heart now beats in concert with mine." Lorelei said as she walked towards May.

"Now Philip, take care of her."

"Of course, Lorelei." May saw tears forming in Coulson's eyes, but his gun was still aimed at her head.

* * *

"I'm sorry May." They were both lying on the glass covered table, Coulson had the gun to May's head. May was surprised that Coulson overpowered her, that's never happened often. He pulled the trigger, but May only raised the cartridge in her hand, and stood up. Something clicked inside Coulson's head, everything was clearer now. He couldn't believe what he almost did.

Coulson stood up, and dropped the gun. May took her fighting stance, looked at him threateningly.

"No, wait. It's me. I'm back." Coulson smiled at May, but she was still unconvinced.

"He speaks the truth." Lady Sif entered the room with Lorelei wearing the device. Coulson looked relieved, then turned back to May, only to be punched in the face.

"Good to know." May dropped the cartridge, and walked to the bar. Leaving Coulson heartbroken. Guilty at what he almost did to his best friend.

* * *

"The damage to your flying boat was unfortunate." Lady Sif, May, and Coulson were now in the cargo bay.

"It's seen worse." May said, not a hint of amusement can be heard from her voice. Coulson looked at her worriedly, but he had to remember that they still had company, and he'll be able to talk to May after.

"I'll make sure that Lorelei pays for what she did to you Philip son of Coul." Lady Sif said with conviction. Coulson nods to Lady Sif.

"It's an honour to have fought by your side." Sif escorts Lorelei out of the plane. Coulson and May could only hope that they would never have to see Lorelei again.

"I'll run diagnostics, see how much damage we're dealing with." May starts walking away, wanting to avoid their inevitable conversation about today. Maybe even check the possible injuries she got while fighting Coulson, but he didn't need to know that.

"How much are you dealing with?" Coulson had other ideas. He already saw the bruise forming on her cheek. That was his fault.

"You didn't punch me very hard, and you didn't break anything, so…" May smiled at him, wanting him not to feel guilty about what happened.

"That's not what I meant, what Lorelei told you…" Coulson started rambling, the worry clear in his voice.

"I knew she was lying Phil, don't worry about that." May walked back to him, and gave him a small smile.

"She wasn't." Coulson looked her in the eyes.

"That's not true." May hid the shock in her voice, just trying to give him a chance to take back what he said.

"It was. I thought of you that way, I still do. I still feel something for you." Coulson said it again.

"That's not true." May looked down at her feet. The coldness of her voice scared Coulson, but he was having none of it.

"Stop saying that, because it is. I told her I love my best friend, but she never saw me as more than that." Coulson took May's hand, and smiled sadly at her.

"That's not true, because I do see you as more than my partner Coulson, I love you." It was May's turn to look at him directly. She tightened her grip on his hand. She tried to convey her love for him just by the look in her eyes.

Coulson could see it. His smile turned bigger, so did May's. May took the next logical step, and cupped his face, then kissed him lovingly. Coulson was smiling into it. When they pulled apart, May's facial expression turned into something else, he saw a little sadness.

"But now is not the right time for this. You went through a lot today, we both did. And I know you've been sitting on something, since the guest house." Coulson lost his smile when he got reminded of the guest house. May just put her hands on his arms, trying to give him a bit of comfort, and maybe open up to her. But Phil just looked at her sadly, and she understood.

"If not with me, then with Skye. She deserves to know what you saw down there." May smiled sadly at him, and started heading for the cockpit. Coulson held her wrist.

"Just…just stay here with me for a minute." His voice sounded broken.

"I'm here Phil." May let him hold onto her, even though they were still in the cargo bay.

"Do you think there will be the right time for us?" Coulson asks quietly.

"I hope there will be, you know where to find me when it does." May lifts her head from his neck, and smiles.

"I need to go now." May said after a few minutes of just holding onto each other.

"Ward's waiting for you by the way, in the cockpit." Coulson said as she was making her way up, with him behind her.

"I know he is." May admits.

"What's going to happen there?" Coulson asks, a little scared. He saw that she did care for the younger agent. Even if it wasn't love, there was still something there.

"Something I should have done, a while ago." May said sadly, she turned to him, and held his hand.

"I love you." Coulson said, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Phil. Get some rest, you need it more than the rest of us." May said, before walking back to the cockpit.

"…but we need to protect them from this. For their safety, and ours." Coulson said it with May in mind, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that May could protect herself, but this was bigger than all of them, and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her now.

"Agent Melinda May. Update log 93. He knows. I repeat, Coulson knows." May said into the comm. hidden in the cockpit.

"Understood. Keep us posted May." The agent in the line said.

"Copy that, we'll see you soon Sitwell, tell Blake and Hand." May said a bit happily.

"I will. See you soon May." Sitwell replied.

FIN.

* * *

**What did you guys think? This was the perfect opportunity to put two of my ideas in one fic. XD**

**Haha the last time I put a 'FIN' in my stories, I got asked to write sequels a lot, ideas for sequels don't come easy (but in 'Seems Like it Worked' I already wrote two, I just don't know if it's worth posting). Also, in regards to my unfinished stories, I'm just not satisfied yet on how they're turning out, so wait a bit, okay :) ****There is also the factor, that I'm really really up to my neck with pre-final exams, and I have final exams the next week, so developing my stories is a bit challenging to do now.**

**REVIEWS :) **

**~sooyoungfangirl (kinda revealed my account on Twitter, so if you want to talk or anything like that, just do so in this account or that one.)**


End file.
